Makwanpur
General Information Hindu|culture = Nepali (Eastern Aryan)|tech_group = Early Indian (until 750) Indian (since 750) |government = Feudal Monarchy|rank = Kingdom|capital = Makwanpur (4602)|tag = MKP|development = Start: 12}} is a Hindu Nepali feudal monarchy located in the Mithila and Nepal areas, Hindustan region, India subcontinent, of the Asia continent; arising during the 'Eighty Years War' era. Emerging from Hindu countries: and in 1609, the monarchy borders fellow Hindu countries ( northwest, north and east), Theravada countries ( northeast) and Sunni countries ( south). will be annexed by Hindu in 1787, and will never appear on the map again for the rest of the timeline. Decisions Form Bharat ( Eastern Aryan) * Requirement(s): ** Does not exist: *** *** ** Is not ** Cultural Group is Eastern Aryan ** One of the following must be true: *** In Dharmic religious group ( Hindu, Jain, Zunist, Sanamahist, Sikh) or *** In Buddhist religious group ( Mahayana, Theravada, Vajrayana). ** Does not have Steppe Nomad government reform ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Is free or a tributary ** Is not a nomad country ** Is not at war ** Have 3 Stability ** Embraced Feudalism ** Owns core province(s): Multan (506), Lahore (507), Surat (517), Delhi (522), Mathura (524), Madurai (536), Tondainadu (539), Daulatabad (545), Cuttack (552), Pataliputra (558), Gauda (563), Assam (566), Bidar (1948), Halar (2052), Kumari (4529) and Mansura (4620) * Effect(s): ** Change country to Bharat. ** Change country missions ** Country will be removed from the HRE ** Set government rank to Empire ** Gain 10 Prestige ** Gain a permanent claim on Subcontinent(s): India ** Can embrace Bharat Ideas and Traditions Unification of Nepal * Requirement(s): ** One of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture is Nepali *** Primary Culture is Pahari ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** does not exist ** Is not at war ** Is free or a tributary ** Is not a Nomad country ** Owns core provinces: Katmandu (557), Chaubisi Rajya (2239), Morang (4601), Makwanpur (4602) and Palpa (4603) * Effect(s): ** If the capital is not located in Area(s): Nepal, Baisi Rajya, Himalayan Hills or Mithila *** Katmandu (557) becomes the capital **** Gain 1 Base Tax ** Country changes to ** Obtain new missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Government Rank changes to Kingdom ** Gain a permanent claim on Area(s): Nepal, Baisi Rajya, Himalayan Hills and Mithila ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Can embrace Nepali Ideas and Traditions Nepalese Princedom Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +10.0% Morale of Armies ** +10.0% Manpower Recovery Speed * Ambition: ** +10.0% Infantry Combat Ability * Ideas: ** Continue Temple Construction: *** -10.0% Construction Cost ** Invite Kashmiri Traders: *** +1 Merchants ** Institute New Festivals: *** +1.00 Tolerance of the True Faith ** Kavindra: *** +1.00 Yearly Prestige ** Seize the Mountain Passes: *** +15.0% Fort Defense ** Enact Judicial Reforms: *** -10.0% Stability Cost Modifier ** End the Division of Domains: *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change Category:Countries Category:Indian subcontinent Category:Asian countries Category:Eighty Years War Category:Hindu countries Category:Nepali countries Category:Eastern Aryan countries Category:Early Indian (Tech) Category:Indian (Tech) Category:Feudal Monarchies Category:Kingdom (Rank)